Sampai Menutup Mata
by Yumae-chan
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Tenten, istri dari Hyuuga Neji yang selalu dihiraukan oleh suaminya sendiri menjalani keseharian yang selalu menghancurkan hatinya./"Tidak perlu khawatir, bayimu baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat sehat," ./ "Aku… hanya ingin melahirkan bayi ini," ./. Two Shots. Experiment. Rated M for themes, languange, and a bit Lime at ch 2. AU. RnR pwease? Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Sampai Menutup Mata  
**

**Pairing : Neji X Tenten  
**

**Genre : Angst, Tragedy**

**Rate : M (For themes, languange and a bit Lime at chapter 2)**

****

Two Shots

**Desclaimer ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Yumae-chan**

* * *

Seorang pria berjalan dilorong apartment sendirian sambil menenteng tas kerjanya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia sampai didepan sebuah pintu apartment. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung masuk tanpa mengucap salam apapun. Ia masuk sambil melepas dasi yang baginya sungguh sangat mengganggu dan melempar tas kerjanya sembarang di sofa.

"Ah, Neji," ucap seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan gembira sambil memeluk pria tersebut namun, pria tersebut atau bisa kita panggil Neji tidak membalas pelukan tersebut atau hanya sekedar menyapa panggilan istrinya juga tidak.

"Yah, Tenten aku sudah pulang, bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku sungguh sangat lelah hari ini," ucapnya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Tapi… aku hanya ingin memelukmu," ucap wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama Tenten tersebut dengan nada sedih, ia melepas pelukan itu lalu tangannya langsung memeluk perutnya yang besar karena ia sedang hamil 7 bulan. Neji hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku istrinya yang menurutnya sejak hamil sangat mengganggu dan ia sangat tidak suka dengan tingkah laku tersebut, bahkan ia kadang sampai membenci istrinya sendiri karena selalu mengidam sesuatu yang menurutnya bodoh dan konyol.

"Tenten, kumohon aku sangat lelah hari ini," ucap Neji lagi dengan suara monotone khasnya.

"Kalau begitu makanlah, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

"Tidap perlu, aku sudah makan, aku ingin langsung tidur," Neji langsung meninggalkan Tenten dan masuk kedalam kamar mereka lalu menutup pintu tersebut tanpa memikirkan perasaan Tenten ketika ia bersikap seperti tertunduk sedih dan ia mulai melangkah kearah dapur untuk membereskan makanan yang bahkan tidak tersentuh sedikit pun.

Ia memasukkan makanan-makanan tersebut ke dalam kotak khusus makanan dan meletakkannya di lemari es agar dapat ia hangatkan esok pagi. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga belum makan, ia rela tidak makan hanya untuk menunggu suaminya untuk makan bersama. Tenten membuka lemari penyimpanan yang tertempel di dinding dan mengambil susu ibu hamilnya, hanya susu itulah yang selalu menjadi makan malamnya setiap hari sejak usia kandungannya menginjak 5 bulan tepat ketika penyakit ngidamnya mulai muncul dan ia merasa Neji juga mulai menjauh sejak saat itu, sifatnya mulai dingin dan ia selalu makan diluar atau beralasan ada _meeting_ agar ia dapat keluar dari rumah.

Tenten mulai menenggak susu tersebut sambil menahan tangis, hatinya sakit, sangat sakit, bahkan ia berpikir mungkin Neji sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan juga membenci kehamilannya, membenci buah cinta yang mereka ciptakan bersama. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Pergi dari rumah? Bercerai? Atau mungkin… bunuh diri. Tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh melakukan hal tersebut demi bayinya yang akan segera lahir satu bulan lagi, demi kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang seorang ibu untuk bayi kecilnya kelak.

Tenten merasakan tendangan kecil dari buah hatinya, ia pun meletakkan gelasnya lalu mengusap lembut perutnya.

"Maafkan ibu sayang, ibu harus minum susu lagi, ibu tau kau ingin mendapatkan nutrisi yang layak dari makanan yang layak, hanya saja ibu… sedang tidak dapat melakukannya," Tenten tersenyum namun jauh dalam hatinya ia menangis.

Tenten meletakkan gelas bekas susu tersebut diwastafel lalu ia berjalan ke kamar untuk bergabung bersama suaminya. Saat ia sampai dikamarnya ia dapat mendengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi, itu menandakan suaminya belum tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian Neji keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan sebuah handuk yang bertengger dipinggangnya, ia membuka lemari dan mengambil kaus tipis yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Eh _ano_… Neji ," ucap Tenten memberanikan diri dari ambang pintu.

"Hn," gumama Neji sambil memakai kaus tipisnya.

"Besok aku akan kerumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan kandungan, dapatkah kau ikut denganku? Dokter bilang kalau bisa aku mengajakmu," ucap Tenten ragu-ragu sambil memandang kelantai dan memainkan kakinya.

Diam.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Setelah memakai pakaiannya Neji langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur tanpa sedikit pun menjawab ajakan istrinya. Melihat hal ini sang istri hanya tertunduk semakin sedih, Tenten pun berjalan ke arah ranjang mereka ikut bergabung merebahkan tubuhnya sambil membelakangi suaminya. Ia menatap sebuah foto yang terletak dimeja disampingnya, di foto tersebut mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, bahkan Neji memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun kecuali istrinya.

Setitik air mata menetes dari kedua matanya dan ia mengusap air mata tersebut dengan punggung tangannya lalu mencoba untuk tertidur, berharap esok nanti ketika ia bangun sifat suaminya dapat kembali seperti semula, suami yang sangat perhatian dan sangat mencintai istrinya.

* * *

Pagi berikutnya…

Sinar matahari mulai terbit, sinarnya merambat dan masuk kecelah-celah kecil gorden dan memaksa Tenten yang tengah tertidur disana mengangkat tangannya sebatas kepala, menghalangi sinar yang mengganggu tidurnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata coklat madunya lebih lebar, berusaha menyesuaikan pupilnya dengan pencahayaan di ruangan tersebut.

Tidurnya semalam tidak terlalu nyenyak karena mimpi buruk yang ia dapatkan. Dalam mimpi tersebut ia melihat tubuhnya sendiri tergeletak tak bernyawa di genangan darah yang mengelilinginya dan hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit ngeri. Tenten memaksakan dirinya bangun walau sedikit kesusahan karena perut buncitnya, kemudian ia terduduk di tepi tempat tidur, sejenak ia menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku kemudian kedua tangannya mengelus lembut perutnya mengucapkan selamat pagi pada buah hatinya yang belum lahir.

Tenten menengok kearah tempat dimana suaminya tidur disebelahnya dan mendapati suaminya sudah tidak ada ditempat.

'Sudah pergi rupanya' batin Tenten dalam hati sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Ia mulai beranjak dari tempat dimana ia duduk berjalan ke kamar mandi, hari ini ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Tenten berjalan dengan pelan, kakinya terasa sangat sakit walau hanya untuk berjalan dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi.

Tenten terduduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit menunggu gilirannya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah seorang suster.

"Nyonya Hyuuga," panggil suster tersebut.

"_Hai_," Tenten beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke ruangan yang suster tersebut tunjukkan.

Terlihat seorang wanita berjas putih sedang membolak-balik berkas-berkas laporan rumah sakit dengan kaca mata yang bertengger di hidungnya, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas tersebut ketika ia mendegar seseorang masuk, tentu saja adalah pasien berikutnya.

"Tenten, silahkan duduk," ucap dokter berambut pirang tersebut.

"_Hai, _terima kasih Tsunade-_sama_,"

"Hmmhh, baiklah mari kita mulai," Tsunade pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan Tenten sendiri berbaring di atas kasur yang telah disediakan. Tsunade mulai menyiapkan alat USG.

"Apakah kau sudah siap, Tenten?," tanya Tsunade sambil melapisi _Transducer_ USG dengan jelly dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Tenten. Tsunade pun menempelkan _Transducer_ tersebut dipermukaan kulit perut Tenten, sedikit demi sedikit layar monitor pun mulai menampilkan gambar hitam-putih.

Tenten tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat gambar bayi perempuannya di layar monitor.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai," ucap Tsunade sambil merapikan peralatan USG-nya. Tenten beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?," tanya Tenten dengan nada agak khawatir.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, bayimu baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat sehat," ucap Tsunade menenangkan Tenten.

"Syukurlah, aku hanya… ,"

"Aku mengerti, tapi apakah tidak sebaiknya kau beritahukan kepada suamimu? Lebih cepat lebih baik, bukan?," potong Tsunade.

Tenten terdiam mendengar perkataan Tsunade, sebenarnya ia ingin memberitahu Neji mengenai keadaannya hari ini, tapi suaminya selalu menghilang tiba-tiba di pagi hari. Dan juga suaminya terkesan acuh dengan dengan kehamilannya.

"Aku… hanya ingin melahirkan bayi ini," ucap Tenten sambil menahan air mata yang mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya. Tsunade pun memeluk Tenten sambil menggumamkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Tsunade-_sama_ untuk waktumu, maaf aku selalu merepotkan," ucap Tenten berpamitan pada Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika ada apa-apa beritahukan padaku secepatnya, oke."

Tenten pun berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit tersebut, ia melihat jam tangan yang terlingkar di lengan kirinya. Tenten terpikir untuk mampir sebentar ke toko kue dan coklat pastry yang selalu di impikannya sejak hamil, jaraknya memang sedikit jauh dari rumah sakit tapi, karena ia sangat mengidamkan kue-kue dancoklat-coklat pastry tersebut Tenten pun memutuskan untuk menuju kesana.

Membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk sampai ke toko tersebut menggunakan bis umum. Tenten lebih memilih menaiki bis umum untuk menghemat uangnya, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, selagi masih ada yang murah dan nyaman kenapa harus memilih yang mahal?. Itulah prinsip yang selalu Tenten pegang yang merupakan nasehat dari kedua orang tuanya sebelum mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan.

* * *

Akhirnya ia sampai ditempat tujuannya yaitu _Pillsbury Cake and Chocolate Pastry_, toko tersebut terlihat sangat mewah dan tanpa basa-basi Tenten pun segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki toko tersebut. Begitu memasuki toko tersebut bau harum coklat dan kue seketika langsung menyerbu hidung ibu muda tersebut, deretan etalase berisikan coklat pastry dan kue terpampang dari depan hingga belakang.

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya dari etalase ke etalase mencari kue coklat pastry yang selalu ia idam-idamkan yaitu _Chocolate éclairs_, beberapa saat kemudian ia menemukan makanan yang ia cari. Tenten pun segera membawanya ke kasir dan membayarnya. Saat akan membayar kue coklat pastry tersebut ia teringat dengan coklat pastry kesukaan Neji, ia pun membeli _Filo rolls_ untuk suami tercintanya.

Saat akan keluar dari toko tersebut tidak sengaja ia menoleh kearah restoran yang berada disebelah toko tersebut dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang mirip dengan suaminya, laki-laki tersebut terlihat sedang duduk dengan seorang wanita. Tenten mengamati mengamati kedua orang tersebut dengan teliti, orang tersebut memang Neji tapi, siapa wanita yang berada didepan suamiya itu?.

Wanita tersebut mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang dan mata berwarna emerald ungu, ia memakai pakaian formal. Beberapa saat kemudian Tenten ingat perempuan tersebut bernama Shion, dia adalah sekretaris Neji, tapi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya mereka berada di kantor?.

Tiba-tiba kedua orang tersebut berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan restoran tersebut, Tenten pun mengikuti mereka berdua. Neji dan Shion berjalan menuju ke tempat parkir, saat mereka berdua melewati lorong sepi tanpa malu mereka tiba-tiba berciuman dengan sangat mesra. Hal ini sangat menohok hati Tenten, dengan tangan yang bergetar ia menutupi mulutnya untuk menghambat isakan tangis yang ingin segera pecah, dengan segera ia berlari dari tempat tersebut, ia tidak dapat lebih lama lagi melihat hal sangat mengancurkan hatinya tersebut. Dengan air mata yang mengalir, Tenten berjalan di trotoar tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan aneh di jalan.

TBC...

* * *

**AN : Oke, ada kemungkinan fanfiction ini di hapus karena cuma experiment, Mae mau coba nulis fanfiction yang keluar dari zona nyaman Mae, biasanya kan Mae nulis fanfiction genre Romance dan pasti happy ending, kali ini mau coba buat yang beda.**

**Kalo ada yang suka dan minta dilanjutin, pasti Mae lanjutin kok, tapi mungkin agak mulur soalnya Mae udah keluar dari magang di rumah sakit dan udah mulai back to school**

**Mae nulis ini sambil mewek loh, soalnya gak tega bikin Tenten sengsara T_T. Tapi entah untuk readers-readers sekalian, maka dari itu mohon kritik sarannya ya Minna-san, flame Mae terima kok asal bukan junk flame aja, gak ada kerjaan banget nge-junk**

**RnR minna-san, onegai?**

**Jaa nee di chapter selanjutnya...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bagian dua…**

Selama beberapa minggu Tenten tidak berbicara dengan Neji, Neji pun terkesan acuh, semakin hari sikapnya bertambah dingin dan tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Sakit rasanya mendapat perlakuan semacam itu dari orang yang sangat ia cintai melebihi hidupnya sendiri, Tenten mengusap lembut perut buncitnya dan sesekali ia tersenyum merasakan pergerakan aktif sang jabang bayi. Sekarang umurnya sudah genap 9 bulan dan beberapa minggu lagi ia akan segera melahirkan bayi tersebut, Tenten merasa agak gugup, takut dan juga senang.

Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menimang bayi yang sudah di impi-impinya sejak menikah dengan Neji. Ia berharap dengan lahirnya bayi ini sifat Neji pun dapat kembali seperti semula.

"Ibu sangat menyayangimu," gumam Tenten.

Tiba-tiba saja setelah menggumamkan kata-kata tersebut ia merasakan sakit yang teramat luar biasa dari perutnya, Tenten terengah menahan sakit tersebut.

"I-ini terlalu cepat," ucap Tenten sambil berusaha berdiri untuk meraih telepon yang terdapat di meja tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, dengan susah payah ia berjalan menuju meja tersebut, setelah ia dapat meraihnya Tenten segera menghubungi Tsunade.

"_Halo?_" ucap Tsunade dari seberang sana.

"Tsu-Tsunade-_sama_… ," balas Tenten sambil terisak.

"_Tenten! Apa yang terjadi? Tunggu lah disitu aku akan segera kesana_," mengerti akan keadaan Tenten, Tsunade pun langsung memutus panggilan tersebut dan cepat-cepat menuju ke mobilnya bersama dua asistennya. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian ia sampai di apartemen Tenten, tanpa menghiraukan untuk mengetuk Tsunade langsung membuka pintu rumah tersebut dan mendapati Tenten sudah terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Tenten!," teriak Tsunade, ia berlari menghampiri Tenten.

"Tenten," ucap Tsunade kembali.

"Tsunade-_sama_, bayiku… ," ucap Tenten dengan lemah.

"Tenten, bertahanlah,"

"Shizune! Kotetsu! Kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!," teriak Tsunade memanggil kedua asistennya.

"_Hai_, Tsunade-_sama_," ucap Shizune dan Kotetsu hampir bersamaan, mereka pun membopong Tenten masuk ke mobil Tsunade dan segera menuju ke rumah sakit.

Tenten pun siuman setelah sempat tidak sadarkan diri dan mendapati Tsunade yang sedang mengecek keadaannya.

"Tsunade-sama, ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah, akhirnya kau siuman juga, Tenten. Aku sangat khawatir," ucap Tsunade sambil memeriksa selang infus Tenten.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ah!, bayiku! Tsunade-_sama_!," panik Tenten begitu sadar dari pikirannya yang sempat blank.

"Tenanglah, kau tadi hanya mengalami kontraksi,"

"Ko-kontraksi, ah!" Tenten sedikit terkejut dengan kontraksi yang datang dengan tiba-tiba dan kali ini rasa sakitnya melebihi dari apa yang ia rasakan diawal.

"Sepertinya kau sudah hampir siap, Shizune!" teriak Tsunade pada asistennya agar ia menyiapkan semuanya.

"Tapi Tsunade-_sama_… ," ujar Tenten sambil menahan rasa sakit yang semakin kuat tiap detiknya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja, kita akan melakukan operasi," Tsunade hendak menghampiri Shizune ketika tiba-tiba Tenten meraih lengan Tsunade, Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Tapi, Tenten, ini untuk yang terbaik,"

"Kumohon, Tsunade-_sama_," pinta Tenten.

"Tapi… ," Tsunade termenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil nafas panjang dan menyetujui permintaan Tenten.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan melakukan operasi, tapi jika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu ketika persalinan kita akan langsung mengambil jalan operasi, setuju?"

Tenten mengangguk sambil menahan rasa sakit, ia merasa agak takut. Namun, semua rasa takut tersebut ia buang jauh-jauh.

Tenten terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit setelah melakukan persalinan selama kurang lebih 8 jam, seluruh tenaganya terkuras untuk melahirkan putri kecilnya, sudah hampir seharian ia tertidur tanpa ada yang menemani.

Perlahan-lahan Tenten membuka matanya yang terasa berat, kepalanya pusing dan tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering, ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya mencoba meraih segelas air yang berada di meja disebelahnya. Tenten hampir meraih gelas tersebut ketika tiba-tiba

PRANKK

Gelas tersebut terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"Tenten!" Tsunade membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit tersebut dengan tiba-tiba dan menunjukkan mimik wajah khawatir.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsunade memandang kearah pecahan gelas yang berserakan di lantai, dengan segera ia mengambil gelas yang baru lalu mengisinya dengan air mineral setelah itu ia membantu Tenten untuk meminumnya.

"Maaf, selalu membuatmu khawatir, Tsunade-_sama_" ujar Tenten dengan suara yang parau.

"Tak apa, lagi pula kau sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri," Tsunade meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong tersebut di meja. Tenten tersenyum hangat mendengar pernyataan wanita berumur 50 tahunan namun, masih tampak terlihat segar tersebut. Tsunade bertemu dengan Tenten yang berumur 14 tahun ketika ia menangani operasi kedua orang tua Tenten karena kecelakaan, sebenarnya ia juga mempunyai suami sakaligus seorang putri, tetapi, keduanya meninggal karena kecelakaan juga. Sejak saat itu lah, mereka berdua saling berkomunikasi dan menjadi dekat.

"_Arigato_, Tsunade-_sama_,"

"Ya, sama-sama,"

"Tsunade-_sama_, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan bayiku," tanya Tenten, ia sama sekali belum bertemu dengan bayinya karena setelah persalinan ia lagi-lagi tak sadarkan diri.

"Tentu saja kau akan bertemu dengan bayimu, aku akan memanggil Shizune untuk membawanya kemari," Tsunade tersenyum kemudian ia keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk memanggil Shizune. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu kembali terbuka dan tampak Shizune yang menggendong seorang bayi.

:"Tenten-_san_," panggil Shizune sambil memberikan bayi yang digendongnya pada Tenten.

"_Arigato_, Shizune-_san_," ucap Tenten.

Tenten menggendong bayi tersebut kemudian membuka selimut berwarna biru navy-nya yang menampakkan wajah bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik. Bayi tersebut menggeliat lalu menguap kecil sebelum akhirnya bayi tersebut membuka matanya dan menampakkan pupil mata berwarna putih amethyst seperti milik ayahnya, tanpa sadar Tenten mulai menitikkan air mata bahagia.

"Jadi, kau akan memberinya nama apa?" tanya Shizune.

"Momoko. Momoko Hyuuga," ucap Tenten tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi kecil tersebut.

"Baiklah, ah aku akan segera kembali," Shizune keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk memberikan kertas yang berisikan nama Momoko untuk selanjutnya dapat di buat akta kelahiran.

"Hyuuga-_sama_, aku dengar istrimu sudah melahirkan," ucap Shion dengan nada seksi yang di buat-buat.

"Hn,"

"Hn? Hanya itu? Kau tidak mau menjenguknya, Hyuuga-_sama_?" Shion kini mulai duduk di pangkuan Neji dan mengecup-ngecup pipi Neji, menggodanya, ia juga sengaja membuka dua kancing blazer atasnya untuk menampakkan belahan dadanya.

"Shion, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, panggil aku Neji,"

"Tapi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hyuu-ga-_sa-ma_," ucap Shion dengan sedikit penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya sambil menyandar manja di dada bidang Neji.

"Hanya di publik. Panggil aku Neji," ucap Neji sambil menyeringai menatap wanita keduanya itu.

"Baiklah, Ne-ji, tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kapan kau akan menjenguk istrimu?"

"Hmmhh… entahlah, sekarang bagaimana kalu kita lupakan hal itu sejenak, dan bagaimana kalau kita… ," Neji tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia langsung mencium bibir ranum Shion yang terus menggodanya sedari tadi dan Shion sendiri pun dengan senang hati menerima ciuman tersebut.

Ciuman yang tadinya hanya antara bibir dan bibir lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi lidah dengan lidah yang sangat liar dan panas, Neji mulai meraba-raba tubuh Shion dan lalu menyelipkan tangan nakalnya di balik blazer Shion untuk meremas dadanya.

"Ahhh… Neji," desah Shion di sela-sela ciumannya, Neji dengan paksa menarik blazer yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

Tok… tok… tok

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar ruangan, Neji dan Shion saling bertatapan.

"Tck. Bangun dan rapikan pakaianmu," terdengar nada kecewa dari ucapan Neji.

"_Ha_-_hai_,"

"Siapapun itu masuk sekarang!" bentak Neji, ia sangat mengutuk orang yang mengganggu aktivitasnya dengan Shion. Masuklah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, di tangannya ia membawa sebuah dokumen.

"_Go_-_gomenasai_, Hyuuga-_sama_, saya hanya mau mengantarkan kiriman dokumen dari rumah sakit di mana istri anda di rawat, silahkan,"

"Baik, kau boleh keluar sekarang, Tajiro," dengan segera laki-laki yang di panggil Tajiro tersebut langsung keluar.

Neji membuka amplop yang berisikan dokumen tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat tiga lembar kertas berisikan dokumen putrinya yang baru lahir.

"Dia memberinya nama Momoko?" tanya Shion. Neji tidak menanggapi pertanyaan kekasih gelapnya tersebut.

Selama kurang lebih 4 hari Tenten di rawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya ia dan bayinya sudah di perbolehkan kembali ke rumah. Tenten menghela napas panjang sambil memandangi bayi mungil yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang di dekapannya, selama ia di rawat di rumah sakit Neji mengunjunginya hanya sekali itu pun ketika ia sedang tertidur. Padahal ia ingin sekali melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah sang suami ketika ia melihat putrinya yang baru terlahir ke dunia ini.

Apakah ia akan bersikap sama seperti sebelumnya yaitu dingin dan sama sekali tidak peduli atau ia akan bersikap seperti layaknya seorang ayah yang senang akan kelahiran putrinya. Tenten tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar Momoko yang tiba-tiba terbangun lalu menangis.

"Ssshhh… jangan menangis, ibu di sini," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tenten mengusap lembut pipi Momoko yang terlihat kemerah-merahan, ia mendekatkan Momoko pada dadanya agar Momoko dapat mendengar detak jantungnya, sedikit demi sedikit Momoko mulai kembali tenang dan terlelap dalam buaian sang ibu. Momoko memang sangat suka mendengarkan detak jantung sang ibu, hal itu menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu di buka di ruang depan. Tenten segera bangkit dari tempat di mana ia duduk sambil menggendong Momoko, wajahnya terlihat bahagia kala ia melihat Neji pulang.

"Neji," panggil Tenten sembari tersenyum, ia berjalan ke arah Neji lalu memeluknya.

"Aku senang kau pulang," terasa rembesan hangat di dadanya ketika Tenten memeluknya dengan erat. Neji memandang bayi yang di gendong oleh Tenten, bayi tersebut terlihat sangat kecil, sangat tenang, dan sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang. Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan dari istrinya, Tenten yang merasa sang suami membalas pelukannya mulai terisak.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ucap Tenten, walaupun Neji tak membalas kata-kata tersebut namun, Tenten yakin ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Sejak hari itu, keadaan keluarga Neji dan Tenten sedikit membaik, walau terkadang ada kalanya sikap Neji tiba-tiba menjadi dingin kembali terhadapnya tetapi semua itu akan meleleh ketika ia mendengar suara tawa dan tangisan Momoko. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa ia—Neji—sangat menyayangi putrinya dan Tenten harap juga Neji masih menyayanginya sama seperti dulu, Tenten sangat yakin akan hal tersebut walau sang suami tidak menunjukkan afeksinya secara langsung.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu, sekarang umur Momoko sudah menginjak 5 bulan dan ia sudah mulai belajar untuk merangkak. Tenten berencana untuk membawa Momoko ke taman bermain bersama Neji, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pergi berekresi bersama, terakhir kali ia pergi bersama Neji adalah dua bulan sebelum ia di nyatakan hamil.

Tenten berada di ruang depan sambil memegangi gagang telepon, berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghubungi Neji, tetapi ia selalu mendapati sang suami sibuk sehingga ia hanya bisa mengirim _voice mail_, berharap Neji akan segera menghubunginya setelah menerima _voice mail _tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian harapannya menjadi kenyataan, Neji menghubunginya. Tenten segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan menanyakan apakah ia—Neji—dapat mengambil sedikit waktu untuk Momoko dan dirinya lalu pergi berekreasi bersama tapi tak sesuai harapan yang sangat di harapkan oleh Tenten, sang suami menolak ajakan tersebut dengan alasan bahwa di kantornya besok akan mengadakan sebuah rapat penting lalu Neji menutup sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

Dengan wajah sedih Tenten meletakkan kembali gagang telepon yang ia pegang ke tempat semula, ia tahu kalau Neji berbohong, ia sempat menanyakan pada Esuno mantan asisten Hyuuga _Corps_. dulu, dan Esuno mengatakan kalu besok tidak ada hal penting apapun yang ada di perusahaan. Tenten menghela napas panjang, terpaksa besok ia harus pergi tanpa Neji.

Paginya Tenten pergi ke taman rekreasi di temani oleh Esuno yang memaksa untuk ikut. Walau Esuno sudah berumur 63 tahun tetapi ia masih terlihat sangat sehat, Momoko pun terlihat gembira walau ia juga sempat menangis karena melihat badut-badut yang berkeliaran di taman bermain.

"Ah, Esuno-_san_, aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah mau menemani kami di taman bermain," ucap Tenten sembari membenarkan posisi Momoko yang kini tertidur di gendongannya.

"Sama-sama, sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menemani anggota keluarga Hyuuga dan menjaganya," ucap lelaki tua tersebut, walapun ia sudah pensiun dari tugasnya bertahun-tahun lalu tapi ia masih setia terhadap keluarga besar Hyuuga, tak terkecuali Tenten. Setelah sampai di rumah di mana Tenten tinggal, Esuno segera berpamitan pulang sebelum ia pergi Esuno memberikan sebuah foto yang ia ambil ketika Tenten menemani Momoko bermain di taman.

_Sementara itu…_

Neji yang menolak ajakan Tenten kemarin lebih memilih untuk menemani Shion sang kekasih pergi ke sebuah event _Fashion Show _yang di adakan di pusat kota Tokyo, sebenarnya terbersit sedikit rasa bersalah saat ia menolak ajakan sang istri dan menutup sambungan teleponnya begitu saja tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuknya mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi meski Neji merasa bersalah, ia mengesampingkan perasaan tersebut, Neji mendengar Shion mencoba mengatakan seuatu namun ia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Neji!," panggil Shion membuyarkan lamunan Hyuugan muda yang baru saja menjadi ayah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Neji, kenapa kau diam? Apa kau tidak suka pergi denganku?" tanya Shion menunjukkan wajah sedihnya.

"Shion, bukan begitu tapi—,"

"Tapi apa? Apa kau menyesal bersamaku dan lebih memilih wanita itu dari pada aku?" tanya Shion lagi kali ini sambil meneteskan air mata, melihat hal ini Neji segera memeluknya dan meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tentu saja aku sangat menyayangimu," Neji mencium puncak kepala Shion kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Shion membalas ciuman tersebut lalu memeluk sang kekasih dengan erat sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"_Yah benar Hyuuga, seperti itu. Tinggalkan wanita sialan itu dan hiduplah bersamaku," _ucap Shion dalam hati.

Tenten keluar dari kamar Momoko, waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam, ia baru saja menidurkan Momoko, Momoko sempat terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis tiada henti, baru kali ini Momoko menangis hebat seperti itu. Tenten mengeluarkan foto yang di berikan oleh Esuno dari saku celananya, di foto tersebut ia dan Momoko tersenyum dengan gembira tanpa terlihat sebuah kesedihan sedikitpun.

Tenten berpikir entah sampai kapan ia dapat tersenyum seperti itu, senyuman palsu yang selalu ia pasang di depan semua orang dan ia juga tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan melihat senyum dan tawa Momoko, kini tubuhnya semakin melemah, penyakit yang ia idap semakin hari semakin ganas menggerogoti tubuhnya. Tenten berjalan menuju ke sebuah ruangan di lantai dua yang dulu sering ia dan suaminya gunakan sebagai tempat saling berbagi cerita, kasih sayang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Loteng, tempat itu kini terbengkalai begitu saja sejak Neji selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga ia—Neji— sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untuk di bagi bersamanya. Di loteng tersebut terdapat satu sofa tua yang terletak di dekat jendela yang cukup untuk menampung 3 orang dan sebuah meja kecil di hadapannya. Tenten duduk meringkuk di sofa tersebut sambil memutar kembali masa-masa bahagianya di tempat itu bersama Neji dan ia harap suatu saat nanti ia dapat membawa Momoko merasakan hal yang sama di tempat tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tenten mendengar pintu rumah yang di buka, ia segera mengusap air matanya dan berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk menyambut ke pulangan suaminya.

"_Okaerinasai_, _anata_,"ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Emmhh…yah," jawab Neji.

"Ada apa, Neji? Apakah kau belum makan? Aku akan segera menyiapkan makanan untukmu," ketika Tenten akan berjalan menuju dapur Neji langsung menarik lengan Tenten.

"Kita… perlu bicara," ucap Neji dan Tenten menatapnya menunggu apa yang ingin suaminya katakan.

Neji menghela napas panjang.

"Tenten… aku ingin, aku ingin kita bercerai saja," Neji membayangkan mungkin Tenten akan menangis lalu menamparnya, ia sudah siap dengan apa saja yang akan ia terima setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut tapi jauh dari bayangannya, Tenten hanya berdiri mematung, ia menatap kearah lantai lalu tiba-tiba ia—Tenten—menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum sembari berkata,

"Jika itu untuk yang terbaik maka, aku akan menerimanya," Tenten menunjukkan sebuah senyum yang dengan paksa menyatakan bahwa ia akan selalu bahagia dengan jalan apapun yang ia—Neji—pilih, sebuah senyuman palsu, sebuah topeng untuk menutupi dinding pertahanannya yang sedikit namun pasti mulai roboh.

Setelah pernyataan suaminya tadi Tenten segera masuk ke kamar mereka dengan alasan bahwa ia sudah mengantuk, beberapa saat kemudian ia ikut bergabung tidur di samping wanita yang tidak lama akan segera ia tinggalkan. Neji tidak dapat tidur, semalaman ia mendengar isakan lirih Tenten, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluknya untuk menghentikan segala kesedihan dan sakit hati yang istrinya rasakan tapi mungkin hal tersebut sudah terlambat, ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Tenten.

Malam itu Tenten terus menangis, menangisi kebahagiannya yang sudah runtuh. Kenapa di saat hubungannya dengan Neji sedikit demi sedikit membaik dan ada kemungkinan mereka dapat membangun kembali sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia, tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja?. Tenten menangisi kehidupannya, apakah harapan untuk bahagia bersama orang-orang yang di cintainya itu salah, sehingga pada akhirnya selalu ia yang tersakiti. Namun, walau begitu ia percaya kalau Tuhan mempunyai rencana dan ia hanya tinggal menunggu waktu tersebut tiba atau… mungkin tidak akan pernah tiba sama sekali.

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

Neji dan Tenten, keduanya menghadiri sidang perceraian.

Neji setuju bahwa ia akan selalu memberikan tunjangan pada Tenten dan membiarkan Tenten yang akan mengasuh putri mereka. Tenten pun hanya bisa pasrah tetapi, ada satu permintaan yang ia minta sebelum sidang berikutnya di laksanakan yaitu ia meminta agar Neji untuk tinggal bersamanya sampai sidang berikutnya di laksanakan dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_ setiap pagi dari kamar sampai teras selama satu bulan.

Tadinya hakim sempat menolak, tetapi pada akhirnya sang hakim tersebut dan Neji menyetujuinya.

"kenapa dia meminta permintaan aneh seperti itu?" tanya Shion setelah sidang selesai.

"Aku yakin dia hanya mencari perhatian saja, iyakan sayang?" Neji hanya menatap Shion dengan tatapn dingin lalu berjalan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ne-Neji! _Chotto matte_," panggil Shion sambil berjalan menyusul Neji.

Pada hari pertama hal tersebut terasa canggung bagi keduanya namun, Tenten menghiraukan rasa canggung tersebut lalu membenamkan wajah cantiknya di dada Neji. Hari kedua, ketiga, keempat juga berjalan canggung tetapi, setelah berjalan selama seminggu lebih hal ini terasa sudah menjadi ke biasaan yang di lakukan keduanya. Biasanya setiap pagi Tenten akan terbangun terlebih dahulu lalu ia akan pergi ke kamar Momoko setelah itu Neji akan menyusulnya lalu menggendongnya sampai teras. Saat Neji akan berangkat Tenten akan mencium pipinya lalu tersenyum seakan dalam kehidupan mereka sama sekali tidak ada masalah.

Lalu pada suatu malam di pertengahan bulan Neji pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan ia pulang bersama Shion, saat akan membantunya masuk ke dalam kamar Neji menolak bantuan Tenten lalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah wanita menyebalkan yang selalu memasang senyum palsu dan yang sangat Neji benci. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Neji masuk ke dalam kamar mereka bersama Shion dan mengunci pintunya.

Tenten hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar tersebut, meskipun ia tahu kalau Neji berbohong tapi tetap saja kata-kata tersebut sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku memang wanita tak berguna," ucapnya sambil menahan bulir-bulir air mata yang kini mulai menganak sungai di pipinya. Suara tangisan Momoko mulai bergema di rumah tersebut, Tenten segera mengusap air matanya dan menghampiri putrinya.

Tangisan Momoko berangsur-angsur berkurang ketika sang ibu mengambilnya dari keranjang bayi dan menimangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dari kamar mereka mulai terdengar desahan-desahan liar, Neji dan Shion bercinta. Demi Tuhan mereka —Neji dan Tenten— bahkan belum resmi bercerai tetapi sang suami sudah berani membawa wanita tersebut dan bercinta di rumah juga lebih parahnya lagi mereka bercinta di kamar yang Neji dan Tenten gunakan untuk tidur bersama.

"_Ahhh_… Neji!," desahan tersebut semakin keras terdengar. Tenten meremas selimut yang ia kenakan untuk menyelimuti putrinya, ia semakin erat memeluk tubuh mungil Momoko seakan di dunia ini hanya Momoko lah yang ia punya. Air matanya yang sudah tidak terbendung semakin deras mengalir di wajah cantiknya, Tenten mendekatkan Momoko di dadanya tepat di mana jantungnya berdetak dan menutup telinga Momoko agar ia tak mendengar desahan-desahan laknat tersebut.

Akhir bulan sudah hampir di depan mata, hari ini Neji mengambil cuti kerja karena Tenten yang mengajaknya untuk mengambil foto keluarga, tadinya ia ingin menolak rencana yang ia anggap tidak penting karena mereka akan segera berpisah.

"Neji, ini," Tenten memberikan sebuah bungkusan dokumen pada Neji.

"Kau sudah melihat semua?" tanya Neji dan Tenten hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Aku akan menidurkan Momoko, dia terlihat sudah mengantuk," ucap Tenten lalu ia keluar dari ruang kerja Neji sambil menggendong Momoko yang terlihat mulai rewel. Neji melanjutkan pekerjannya namun, satu jam berikutnya ia memutuskan untuk meneruskan semuanya besok pagi dan bergabung bersama Tenten.

Neji keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan berjalan menuju kamar Momoko tapi ia tidak dapat menemukan siapapun di sana. Neji mencarinya ke seseluruh ruangan namun, tetap ia tidak menemukan siapapun, rasa panik mulai menghampiri dirinya dan pikiran-pikiran negatif pun mulau berputar di pikirannya. Tapi semua rasa panik tersebut hilang ketika ia mendengar suara senandung Tenten di loteng, Neji segera menghampirinya.

"Tenten," panggilnya ketika ia melihat Tenten yang sedang duduk di sofa bersama Momoko di pangkuannya.

Mendengar namanya di panggil Tenten segera menengok dan mendapati Neji berdiri di depan pintu loteng dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat panik.

"Neji,"

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" tanya Neji.

"Momoko tidak mau tidur dan terus menangis jadi aku mengajaknya ke tempat ini," ucapnya sambil menepuk tempat di sebelahnya mengajak Neji duduk bersama. Momoko mulai menangis lagi dan Tenten mencoba untuk menangkannya.

"Apakah dia tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah, Momoko akhir-akhir ini sering menangis dan susah di tidurkan ketika malam tiba,"

Tangan Neji terulur mengelus pipi tembam Momoko lalu menyetuh tangan kecilnya dan jari-jari kecil Momoko menggenggam erat jari telunjuk sang ayah dan berangsur-angsur ia mulai tenang kembali.

"Mungkin Momoko hanya merindukanmu," Neji tertegun dengan kata-kata Tenten.

"Apakah kau mau menggendongnya?" tanya Tenten lalu meletakkan Momoko di pangkuan Neji.

Mereka bertiga duduk dalam keheningan sambil memandang langit malam, Momoko pun mulai terlelap di pangkuan ayahnya dan Tenten menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji.

"Neji," panggil Tenten memecah keheningan.

"Hn,"

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini, maksudku duduk di sofa ini dan menghabiskan waktu bersama," ucap wanita bermata coklat madu tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, sudah lama sekali,"

"Neji, apakah kau ingat saat kita pertama kali pindah ke rumah ini, aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku ingin sekali mempunyai bayi perempuan lalu mengajaknya berkumpul bersama seperti ini," Neji hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan-ucapan sang istri.

"_Ne_, _yukatta_, aku senang keinginanku terwujud," Tenten memeluk bahu sang suami.

"Aku harap juga bisa melihat Momoko tumbuh, mengantarnya ke sekolah pertamanya, datang ke acara kelulusannya dan melihat dia menikah, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan dapat melakukan semua itu," lagi-lagi Neji tertegun dengan ucapan sang istri, ia merasa ucapannya seperti ia —Tenten— tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan semua yang ia katakan.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau dapat melakukan semua itu, bukankah kau yang akan mengasuh Momoko,"

"Hanya _Kami-sama_ yang tahu,"

"Tenten—,"

"Sepertinya Momoko sudah tertidur, aku akan membawa Momoko ke kamarnya," ucap Tenten memotong ucapan Neji lalu mengambil alih Momoko dan membawanya ke kamar, Neji mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Oyasuminasai_, sayang," Tenten mengecup lembut dahi putrinya lalu mematikan lampu setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar Momoko dan mendapati Neji masih menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Neji, kenapa kau—," ucapan Tenten terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Neji menariknya lalu mencium bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawah sang istri agar dapat melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengeksplorasi mulut sang istri dengan penuh napsu.

"Ne-Neji… Ahh!" pekik wanita berambut coklat tersebut di kala sang suami mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya. Tenten menggenggam erat rambut panjang Neji dengan erat.

"Tenten," panggil Neji dengan suara paraunya, ia menyesapi bau harum sang istri.

"Bercintalah denganku… malam ini," ucapnya tepat di telingan Tenten dan mengirim getaran napsu sampai ke tulang belakangnya, membuat perutnya di penuhi dengan kupu-kupu. Tenten menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Neji lalu menatap mata lavender sang suami. Mulut Tenten melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman lalu mencium bibir Neji menandakan persetujuannya.

Neji meletakkan Tenten di kasur lalu ia segera menindih tubuh sang istri setelah sebelumnya ia melepas _T-shirt_ yang ia kenakan. Neji mencium bibir Tenten lembut pada awalnya lalu ciuman tersebut berubah menjadi lebih panas dengan melibatkan lidah, mereka berdua melakukan _French kiss. _Tangan Neji tak tinggal diam, Ia meraba seluruh tubuh sang istri yang masih berbalut kain. Merasa sang istri terlalu banyak memakai pakaian, Neji melepas ciumannya sebentar sembari melucuti pakaian Tenten, ia hanya menyisakan Tenten dalam pakaian dalamnya saja kemudian kembali mencium bibir ranumnya.

"Tenten," panggilnya, Neji meraba seluruh tubuh Tenten mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya, kulitnya yang halus dan kehangatannya yang selalu ia rindukan.

"_Haaa_… _aahh_ Neji," pekik Tenten ketika tangan kanan Neji meremas buah dadanya dan mengulum puncak dadanya setelah sebelumnya Neji berhasil membuka bra yang di kenakan Tenten dan membuangnya sembarang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu,"

_Paginya…_

Laki-laki berambut coklat panjang tersebut terbangun kemudian membuka matanya, menampakkan pupil berwarna lavender pucat ketika sinar matahari masuk ke celah-celah gorden kamarnya. Neji meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, gemertak suara tulang terdengar. Ia mengusap wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya kemudian ia menengok ke bagian kiri di mana sang istri tidur namun, ia tak mendapati Tenten di situ. Ah ya, tentu saja Tenten sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dan tentunya ia sekarang sedang di kamar Momoko untuk menyusuinya, hal tersebut sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Tenten sejak Momoko lahir.

Neji segera beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dari kamar sudah lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Momoko untuk menemuii istrinya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah Neji menggendong Tenten dengan _bridal style _sampai ke depan teras rumah mereka.

Neji menatap Tenten, entah mengapa hari ini Tenten terlihat pucat, wajahnya yang ceria berubah drastic walaupun Tenten memasang sebuah senyum, bibirnya yang biasanya berwarna merah juga terlihat pucat, entah karena _aktivitas_ yang mereka lakukan tadi malam atau karena faktor lain.

"_Ne_, Neji kau akan terlambat kalu tidak berangkat sekarang," tegur Tenten pada sang suami.

"Emh. Iya,"

"Neji," panggil Tenten lagi, Neji menengokkan kepalanya lalu Tenten berjalan kea rah Neji dan tanpa di duga Tenten berjinjit dan mencium lembut bibir sang suami.

"Hati-hati di jalan,"

Sepanjang hari Neji terus memutar kejadian tadi pagi dan juga memikirkan Tenten. Ia mencoba memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang ada di hadapannya namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghilangkan Tenten dari pikirannya, tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Neji mulai frustasi, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan wanita yang akan segera bercerai dengannya itu, lalu ia mulai menyadari kalau selama ini ia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri dan membuat istrinya tersakiti. Neji masih mencintai Tenten, ia selalu mencintainya, tidak ada wanita lain yang dapat menggantikan posisinya.

"Tenten,"

Ia segerakeluar dari gedung tersebut dan berlari menuju ke tempat di mana mobilnya terparkir.

"Neji!" ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau hari ini kita akan mencari cincin pernikahan?" tanya gadis berambut putih tersebut.

"Shion," panggil Neji, suara terdengar sangat berat dan parau.

"Ne? ada apa, _anata_?"

"Maaf tapi kita sebaiknya membatalkan pernikahan tersebut," Shion tertegun mendengar ucapan laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa? Kau sudah berjanji akan meninggalkan _wanita sialan_ itu dan menikah denganku, Neji! Apakah kau sudah lupa?" teriak Shion sambil menahan air mata.

"Tenten, namanya adalah Tenten bukan _wanita sialan_ dan ia adalah istriku, Shion berhentilah mengejarku dan carilah laki-laki lain, maaf,"

"_De_-_demo_ Neji, Neji!"

Neji masuk ke dalam mobilnya mengabaikan panggilan dari Shion, ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke rumahnya.

Laki-laki bermata amethyst tersebut segera memakirkan mobilnya. Ia berlari ke dalam rumah sudah tidak sabar untuk membitahu kabar baik bahwa mereka tidak akan bercerai, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mendapati Tenten yang sedang tertidur bersama Momoko di pelukannya.

"Tenten," panggil Neji lembut dari ambang pintu.

"Tenten," panggilnya sekali lagi sambil mendekati ranjang mereka, merasa tak ada respon ia kembali memanggil namanya.

"Tenten," ia memegang tubuh Tenten dan kaget merasakan suhu tubuh Tenten yang terasa dingin.

"Te-Tenten, bangunlah, Tenten," Neji mengguncang tubuh sang istri, rasa panic segera menyergap dirinya ketika ia merasa denyut nadinya yang terasa lemah.

"Tenten, bertahanlah, kumohon aku akan memanggil ambulan," saat akan meraih telepon yang berada di sebelahnya tangan Tenten terulur mencegah Neji.

"Neji," suaranya terdengar sangat lemah.

"Aku akan memanggil ambulan dan membawamu ke rumah sakit," Tenten menggeleng mendengar ucapan Neji.

"Neji, tidak perlu, aku hanya memerlukanmu," air mata mulai menggenang pelupuk mata Tenten.

"Tapi—,"

"_Kami_-_sama_ akan membawaku ke tempat yang tenang di mana aku dapat mengawasi kalian," ucap Tenten. Air mata pun mulai terkumpul di mata laki-laki tersebut. _Tidak. _Neji segera meraih gagang telepon dan memanggil ambulan.

"Ambulan akan segera datang kemari, Tenten, bertahanlah,"

"Jangan memasang wajah sepeti itu, Neji,"

"Tapi, Tenten kumohon bertahanlah, untuk kali ini saja, aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia," Neji memeluk erat tubuh Tenten sambil menangis, ia sangat takut aka kehilangannya.

"Kau tidak perlu berjanji karena aku sudah merasa sangat behagia, terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku dan mewujudkan harapanku untuk mempunyai seorang bayi perempuan," air mata semakin deras menggenangi pipi keduanya.

"Jagalah Momoko baik-baik,"

"Tenten,"

"Neji, kau sangat hangat," Tenten memeluk tubuh Neji setelah akhirnya pelukan tersebut melemah dan isakan Tenten sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Tenten. Tenten, Tenten," panggilnya sebelum panggilan terakhirnya hanya terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Bangunlah, kita tidak akan bercerai dan kita akan membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia yang selalu kau impikan, Tenten," penyesalan, hanya itu lah yang sekarang ia rasakan.

Setelah ambulan datang, mereka membawa Tenten untuk di lakukan pemeriksaan. Di sana Neji bertemu dengan Tsunade, dokter yang merawat Tenten. Tsunade menjelaskan kalau selama ini Tenten mengidap kanker, ia mengidap penyakit tersebut setelah beberapa bulan pernikahannya lalu menjalani pengobatan dan terapi. Namun, satu tahun kemudian Tenten di nyatakan hamil, ia sangat senang akan kabar tersebut tapi kebahagian tersebut hanya berlangsung sebentar setelah ia di hadapkan pada pilihan antara hidupnya atau kandungannya.

Tenten lebih memilih kandungannya dan menghentikan segala pengobatan kankernya demi sang jabang bayi. Ia juga menolak untuk memberitahu suaminya karena ia tidak ingin merepotkan sang suami.

Neji merasa sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri karena ia merasa sudah menjadi suami yang sangat buruk, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Tenten dan selalu menyakitinya.

Neji berada di loteng, tempat favorit Tenten untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Pemakamannya baru saja selesai di laksanakan. Neji memandang foto keluarga yang mereka ambil tepat dua hari sebelum kematiannya.

Neji menghela napas panjang. Tenten tau bahwa kematiannya sudah dekat, ia sudah merasakannya tapi kenapa ia menyembunyikan keadaannya yang sekarat?

Ia membalik foto tersebut dan menemukan sebuah tulisan bertuliskan _'A one happy family'. _Ia tersenyum miris pada kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak pernah memberikan sebuah kehidupan yang membahagiakan pada Tenten.

"_Gomennasai_, Tenten," ucapnya setelah itu terdengar suara tangisan Momoko dari kamarnya, Neji segera menghampirinya. Ia meletakkan foto yang ia pegang di ruangan tersebut lalu menutup pintunya.

_**Aku mencintaimu sampai menutup mata**_

**A/N : Huuaahahhakhirnya selesai juga xD panjang kan? Mae ngetiknya sampe 25 halaman loh**

**Maaf updatenya ngaret, maaf endingnya gaje, mungkin ada beberapa plot yang terlalu di paksakan karena Mae publishnya lewat hape, kalo lewat hape itu separator line-nya kadang gak ikut ke publish **

**Ini Mae ngetiknya marathon 2 hari sampe malem lho, muahahaha**

**Sebenernya Mae rencananya mau ngetik sama publish bagian dua lebih awal, eh tapi Mae malah tergoda nonton anime Mirai Nikki sama Clannad After Story, nontonnya sampe mewek-mewek mirip orang gila pula xD malah curhat**

**BTW di fic ini juga ada adegan yang terinspirasi dari Clannad AS pas moment Ushio meninggal sama kata-kata dari Kushina pas meninggal dan lagi Mae nulisnya sambil bochor-bochor a.k.a mewek apalagi sambil dengerin lagu Aozora sama original backsound Mirrai Nikki judulnya Sadness xD**

**Dan untuk **_**Pixie YANK Sora**_**, selamat anda mendapatkan 2 juta rupiah karena sudah dapat menebak akhir cerita Mae, hadiah dapat di ambil di tabungan masing-masing, hehe emang cerita Mae gampang di tebak banget ya? Ya sudah lah**

**Udah ah curhatnya **

**Jangan lupa RnR minna, Jaa nee di cerita Mae yang lain**

**Special thanks : **_**Alia Shaza, Ara D'Ruby, yuki, Hyde'riku, Shin 41, gatsu, Don't Go, , Neko Nichibana, 94, , Luluk Minam Cullen, Pixie YANK Sora, kisara, MuFylin, 8ouji-Rui, oneechan, miyukimmy, genie Luciana, dan beberapa member yang mengirim PM ke Mae, maaf gak bisa nyebutin mau buka PM susah**_


End file.
